The inventive subject matter relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to memory devices with a vertical structure.
Electronic devices have decreased in size while being required to process increasingly large amounts of data. Thus, non-volatile memory devices for use in such electronic devices need to be more highly integrated. To this end, non-volatile memory devices having a vertical structure with multiple levels have been proposed to replace more conventional flat (single-level) structure.